justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Danse (Pop Version)
(PAL) |artist = |tvfilm = À l'Infini |year = 2013 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Japanese Laurel (Beta) |gc = Purple |lc = Orange |pictos = 122 |kcal = 9.9 |dura = 2:59 |nowc = Danse |audio = |perf = Stessy EmelieDanse Artist Thingy.png |from = album }}"Danse (Pop Version)" by is featured on (as a PAL exclusive), , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a female with short dark blue hair, where some of it is near the face. Her outfit is a mixture of styles from different cities and countries (the background shows her in these countries). Her jacket (dark blue) and shirt (bright blue satin button down crop top with fuchsia bow tie) is from Paris, her skirt (fuchsia with orange flower pattern) is from Taiwan, and her leggings (orange on the front and fuchsia on the back) and boots (dark purple) are from New York. Her hair is black, short, and shaved on the right side and she also wears an earring on her right ear. Background The background is a path indicated by yellow and orange triangles on the ground, showing two particular cities and one particular country in the background (where the dancer's clothing styles are from), with the sky and ground changing colors with the city. The background is Paris with a purple color scheme during the verses. During the first and third chorus it changes to New York with a blue color scheme. During the second chorus and bridge it changes to Taiwan. At the end it changes back to Paris. At the beginning female dancers start to appear copying a move the dancer is doing at the beginning of the song, and then more start appearing. In the first chorus male dancers appear and all of them remain for the rest of the routine, doing said move during the verses and copying the dancer's moves most of the time during the choruses, bridge and end. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your hands on your waist. Gold Move 1 is slower. Danse-GM.png|Gold Move 1 Dansegoldmoveingame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game DanseGM.png|Gold Move 2 Dansegoldmoveingame2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Danse (Pop Version) appears in the following mashups: *''I Gotta Feeling'' (Hops & Jumps) *''I'm An Albatraoz'' (Merry Go Round) *''Stadium Flow'' (High Energy Girls) Captions Danse (Pop Version) appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Clean Up *Come On *Houra *Orchestra *Prisoner *Smashing Down *Western Violin Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *World Music Dance *All Songs A-E Trivia General *''Danse'' is the second French-language song in the series. *The main version of Danse features Flo Rida. However, since the Pop Version is used, he is not featured. **If the main version of the song had been used in the game, it would have been the third song in the series by Flo Rida, but the second in which he is a featured artist. * is the first game in which neither of the PAL region songs were performed in English. Satellite and Diggin’ in the Dirt were both performed in English. *The artist, Tal, made an endorsement for the routine, as Jason Derulo did with The Other Side. *While Danse is only available in PAL regions in , it is available in both the PAL and NTSC regions via and . **''Danse'' is the first PAL-exclusive song to be available to the NTSC region as streaming content. *In the PAL menu of , Danse appears in the same position as The Other Side in the NTSC menu. Routine *Similar to I Kissed a Girl, the pictograms are shown to have default colors in an early image. In the actual game, they are light orange. *Both Gold Moves are the same, but they have different pictograms (one has arrows and the other does not) because they are done at different speeds. *The Gold Move pictograms have a red outline, because of their shade between yellow and brown. **However, in the preview video, they do not.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKgnkuAAWv8 *The art concept of the dancer was different:she had longer hair and no jacket. *In the official gameplay, there are no Wiimote icons/lights on top of the players names. Gallery Game Files Danse cover generic.png|''Danse (Pop Version)'' Danse_jd2014 cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Danse_jdu cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Danse cover albumbkg.png| album background Danse banner bkg.png| menu banner Danse map bkg.png| map background danse_cover@2x.jpg| cover Danse_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Danse_cover 1024.png| cover 145afdcvasbag.png|Avatar on 137.png|Avatar on and later games 200145.png|Golden avatar 300145.png|Diamond avatar danse pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots DansePALopener.png|''Danse (Pop Version)'' on the menu DansePALmenu.png|Routine selection screen Danse gameplay.jpg|The New York version of the background Maxresdefault (5).jpg|The Paris version of the background Maxresdefault (6).jpg|The Japan version of the background Beta Elements BetaStarBars.jpg|Pictograms with default colors Bandicam 2014-12-09 21-22-56-406.jpg|Concept art and Beta hairstyle Others 130913_juste_1.jpg|TAL and Stessy Emelie dancing to the track danse background.png|Background Videos Official Music Video TAL_feat._FLO_RIDA_-_Danse_Clip_Officiel Danse (Pop Version) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Danse (Pop Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Danse (Pop Version) - Just Dance 2014 Danse (Pop Version) - Just Dance Now 5☆ Stars - Danse - Just Dance 2016 - Kinect Just Dance 2017 ( Unlimited ) - Danse ( Pop version ) - 5 Stars ( Super Stars ) Danse (Pop Version) - Just Dance 2018 Behind The Scenes Danse (Pop Version) - Behind the Scenes (FR) References Site Navigation de:Danse (Pop Version) es:Danse (Pop Version) tr:Danse (Pop Version) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:French Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Stessy Emelie Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives